Big Brother: S
by MLDKF
Summary: It's big brother like you've never seen before


**Alert: Not All Characters are in Brawl but to fit the category I put them in Anyways.**

MH: Get ready for Big Brother like you've never seen it before. 21 characters will be staying in this house for the next 27 weeks. What they don't know is that there are 7 others wating in the wings. Who will win the check for $1 million dollars. Find out now, On Big Brother S.

(Title Sequence)

MH: Welcome back to Big Brother S. The 21 houseguests have arrived. They are not allowed to talk to one another. But I will talk to them. (To houseguests) Hello houseguests. Take a look at the people around you. Theese people for the next 27 weeks may be your friends...or your worst nightmares. I'll call your names 3 at a time and those 3 people head into the house and put your bags on the bed you want. Just remember, only one person per bed and you are not allowed to see whose stuff there is in the room. The first 3 people are... Fox, Mario, and Captain Falcon. (Pause) Next three are Snake, Wario, and Tails.(Eventually the orders were: Luigi Sonic Shadow, Kirby Link Falco, Wolf Pikachu Lucario, MetaKnight KingDedede Peach, and Gannondorf Zelda Jigglypuff.)

(Everyone is Sitting in the parlor.)

MH: Well you all seem to have finished. You may know talk.

Mario: Well this seems-a nice.

Fox: Yeah I like it here.

(Everyone talked for a while)

MH: Now let's tell them. (To Houseguests) Houseguests, I see some of you who are already friends, (Peach and Zelda) and some of you are already enemies (Mario and Link). Well things are going to get even crazier. You will be divided based on where you came from. Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Lylat, Sinnoh, Dreamland, Moebius, and others. Unpack your bags and head outside. (To viewers) While they get set up, I'l talk to you about how this system works. The houseguests will compete in teams of 3 until a merger. While in a team, if one of your team members is HOH you are safe for that week. However, what teams don't know is that someone from there world will be HOH this week. Time to go talk to the teams. (To teams) OK teams, here's how this first HOH competition will work. This competition is called **Home-Run Derby.** In this game, all 3 team members will hold onto a baseball bat. Hit the beach balls but be carefull which ones you hit. There is a team name on each ball. If you hit a Home Run you can take out any team member you want of the team you hit. The team with one member left gives HOH to thier team. Are you ready?

All: Yeah.

MH: Then play ball! Everyone started with noone hitting, but after 3 tries Sonic got out Mario's team.) Congrats Sonic you hit a home run off the Mushroom Kingdom ball. Who would you like to eliminate?

Sonic: I think I'll get rid of Mario.

MH: OK Mario you have to sit on the bench. Next Player Up. (It took 5 tries but Lucario finally got out Zelda's team.) Congrats Lucario. Who do you want to eliminate from the Hyrule team?

Lucario: Definitely Gannondorf.

MH: OK Gannondorf sit on the bench. Next player Up. (After 22 tries Wolf got out Capt. Falcon's Team.) Congrats Wolf. Whose it gonna be Snake, Wolf, or Falcon?

Wolf: Snake.

MH: See Ya Snake. Next Player. (Wario gets his own team out on the first try) Well Wario, is it you or Falcon?

Wario: Falcon obviously.

MH: Alright. Next Player. (It would continue in the elimination order: Link, Fox, Wolf, Peach, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Lucario, Sonic, Kirby, Wario, Dedede, Meta Knight, Tails, Shadow, Zelda, Luigi.) Congratulations Falco, your team has won HOH. However, you will not be HOH.

Falco: What?

MH: I'll tell you all in the Parlor. (back at the parlor) Falco, your team won HOH but someone else will get it instead of You. Inside this house, 7 people have been watching your every move and will be your 4th Teammates. First the Pokemon. Pikachu, who do you want it to be, and why?

Pikachu: Well I want it to be Mewtwo, because he's strong.

MH: Well lucky for you Pikachu, it is Mewtwo.

Pokemon: Yeah!

Mewtwo: Hey Guys!

MH: Snake who do you want to be the 4th teammate of yours and why?

Snake: I hope it's Samus, because she's Strong and Hot!

MH: Wow good Guess.

Samus: Hey everyone.

(Eventually others would guess as well: Dreamland guessed Knuckle Joe and they were right, Sonic guessed Knuckles and he was right, Hyrule guessed Midna and they were right, Mario guessed Bowser and he was right.)

MH: Finally we come to Corneria. Wolf who do you think it is?

Wolf: I'd say Leon Powalski

MH: Falco?

Falco: Definitley Slippy.

MH: Fox?

Fox: .....................

MH: you're not sure?

Fox: My brain is saying Slippy, but my heart is saying someone else. Krystal.

MH: Fox, I think you should listen to your heart more often.

Krystal: Hello everyone.

Fox: Krystal, it is you!

(Fox gave Krystal a hug.)

MH: Well Krystal, thanks to your team you are the first Head of Household. I'll see you all next week. (To audience) I'll also see you next week but tune in every Thursday, Saturday, and Tuesday. For now I'm Master Hand and so long for now.


End file.
